Armadilha
by Ptyxx
Summary: Amor e ódio não são assim tão distantes. Slash, curto. Spoilers para o sexto livro.


**Título**: Armadilha  
**Autor:** Ptyx  
**Casal**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Censura:** M  
**Aviso:** inclui informações constantes no sexto livro (spoilers). Violência, mas não entre o casal principal.  
**Gênero:** Flangst  
**Resumo:** Amor e ódio não são assim tão distantes.  
**Disclaimer:** Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc., e só eles ganham dinheiro com isso.

**Armadilha**

Estou calmamente sentado em meu sofá em Spinner's End, lendo o necrológio do _Daily Prophet_, quando Pettigrew aparata diante de mim, ofegante.

— O que foi? — pergunto.

— Mul-Mulciber e... Fenrir. Eles pe-pegaram Potter.

Meu coração dispara.

— Onde?

— Em Godric's Hollow. O Mestre... mandou eles vigiarem a casa. Ele sabia que Potter iria lá.

— E por que você veio para cá?

— Eles me mandaram avisar o Mestre.

_E você veio avisar a mim? Que jogo você está jogando, Peter? E eu? Que jogo devo jogar?_

— Fique aqui — ordeno-lhe. — Eu cuido desse caso.

Aparato imediatamente em frente à casa que pertencera a James Potter em Godric's Hollow. Um vento gelado está soprando. Abro a porta com um simples _Alohomora_. Entro. Tudo está às escuras, e o vento frio penetra na casa junto comigo. Lanço um _Lumos_ para iluminar a ponta de minha varinha. Arrepio-me ao escutar um gemido profundo e intenso vindo do andar de cima. Subo correndo as escadarias, atravesso um pequeno hall e entro no quarto de onde estão vindo gritos e gemidos.

A cena com que me deparo, creio que jamais esquecerei. Potter está nu, na cama, sendo brutalmente violentado por Fenrir enquanto Mulciber lança-lhe vários _Cruciatus_ seguidos.

Mulciber me saúda com um sorriso sádico e, por um momento, se esquece da tortura. Mas Fenrir continua investindo contra Potter com toda a força, e cravando as unhas na carne do jovem.

Livre dos _Cruciatus _de Mulciber, Potter luta para se libertar, mas Fenrir o esbofeteia.

— Snape — diz Mulciber. — Junte-se a nós. Ele não parece delicioso? Pena que não vá sobrar muito dele, quando Fenrir acabar. Quem sabe você experimenta essa linda boquinha? — Mulciber toca os lábios de Harry, que tenta, inutilmente, mordê-lo. — _Crucio _— murmura o Comensal, e a expressão de Potter se desfigura em dor outra vez.

Ainda assim, ele é tão belo. É a primeira vez que o vejo nu. A pele clara, macia, os músculos discretos mas bem definidos, o membro involuntariamente semi-ereto.

Os olhos impossivelmente verdes agora também vermelhos. O sangue escorrendo-lhe pelas pernas.

Ainda assim ele é belo, e eu o desejo. Há muito tempo eu o desejo. Talvez porque ele seja exatamente o que nunca poderei ter.

Desejo cada pedaço de seu jovem corpo esguio e firme.

Eu me envergonho de meus pensamentos e me recomponho.

— Parem já com isso. O Mestre me deu ordens de levar Potter direto para ele.

Mulciber parece disposto a me atender, mas Fenrir está grunhindo e pronto a começar a estraçalhar Potter com unhas e dentes. Não posso deixar que o morda. Em um gesto desesperado, lanço um _Stupefy_ não-verbal sobre Mulciber e, logo em seguida, Fenrir.

Vendo seu antagonista _desmoronar_, Potter lança seus olhos a mim. Não há súplica neles, nem depois de tudo isso. Há ódio. Puro ódio.

Melhor assim.

Agora Potter, em desespero, tateia em busca de sua varinha. Eu a encontro no chão, e a recolho.

— Me dê minha varinha!

— Potter. Fique calmo. Há ferimentos em todo o seu corpo, e você está sangrando. Eu vou lhe devolver a varinha, depois. Agora vou aplicar feitiços curativos em você. Com minha própria varinha, claro.

— Não! Não quero que você me cure. Quero matar você.

Sinto um cansaço profundo e me aproximo mais. Ele recua, encolhendo-se todo, com certeza enojado com a minha proximidade. Sem tocá-lo, pronuncio um feitiço calmante para combater os efeitos do _Cruciatus_ e começo a entoar um feitiço de cura para os seus ferimentos externos e internos.

Ele não luta mais contra mim, se entrega ao poder dos feitiços curativos.

— Para onde quer que eu o leve? — pergunto. — Quem poderia cuidar de você?

— Não quero que me leve a lugar algum. Eu o odeio.

Perco o que me restava de controle.

— Menino estúpido, não vê que eu quero ajudá-lo?

— Não quero a sua ajuda.

Ele está muito fraco ainda, e deve estar desorientado, em estado de choque. Lembro-me do que Albus sempre me disse sobre ele. Que o que o faz especial é o amor. É uma amarga ironia, que ele receba toda essa violência em troca. Outra amarga ironia é que em algum recanto estúpido de minha mente pervertida eu me ache capaz de dar a ele um pouco do que ele necessita, e que ele me rejeite completamente.

Lembro-me de que há um feitiço que posso usar para devolver-lhe as forças. É um feitiço que transferirá a ele parte de minha magia por algumas horas. Empurro-o contra a cama e encosto minha varinha em seu coração.

— _Consocio!_

Ele relaxa de imediato. Sinto minha magia fluindo para ele. Sento-me a seu lado. Ele fecha os olhos — a força da magia que o penetra deve tê-lo feito adormecer. Afasto a varinha; o que transmiti a ele já deve bastar. Se lhe passar mais, não conseguirei sequer aparatar para longe daqui. Agora há uma afinidade entre nossas magias. Minha magia está nele.

Queria poder passar-lhe algo tão forte que anulasse a dor, a violência e a humilhação que ele deve ter passado hoje.

Afasto-lhe os cabelos do rosto, e me assusto com a ternura do meu próprio gesto: não sabia que ainda havia em mim esse sentimento. E agora não consigo deixar de acariciar-lhe as faces. Como que por vontade própria, meus lábios se aproximam, e eu deposito um beijo em suas pálpebras.

Quando me afasto, ele abre os olhos e me fita, atônito. Parece tão perdido, tão desesperado.

— Eu não quero gostar de você — ele diz, em tom de queixa, talvez de súplica. — Não quero.

— Eu sei — respondo. — Eu também não quero gostar de você.

Sinto-me patético por ter-lhe dito isso. Ele arregala os olhos para mim. Inadvertidamente, em meu tom de voz, embargado pela emoção, revelei o que jamais poderia ter revelado.

— Você não quer, mas você gosta — ele diz devagar, a compreensão se estampando em seu rosto. — Senão, você não conseguiria ter lançado _Consocio_.

— Como sabe sobre o _Consocio_? Com certeza não foi em Hogwarts que aprendeu isso.

— Eu tenho estudado muito desde que saí de Hogwarts.

— Não era sem tempo — digo, tentando resgatar meu sarcasmo e ir embora.

Mas ele segura meu braço, não deixando que me afaste. Não me diz nada, só olha dentro dos meus olhos. Aprendeu Legilimência, também. Por um instante, eu o deixo me ler.

— Precisamos ir embora — eu digo, enfim.

Pego a varinha dele e, com ela, lanço um Feitiço Mortal sobre Fenrir, depois sobre Mulciber.

Ajudo Potter a se levantar e a se vestir.

— Vou levá-lo para a Toca — anuncio, quando ele está pronto.

— E depois?

— Depois o quê?

— O que você vai fazer?

— Vou voltar ao meu Mestre.

Depois de toda a brutalidade a que ele foi submetido, surpreendo-me ao vê-lo se entristecer, aparentemente, por minha causa.

— Eu queria que você pudesse não voltar — ele diz.

Dez minutos atrás ele me odiava e estava pronto a me matar! Ah. Entendo. É apenas um efeito do feitiço.

— Não se preocupe — digo, em voz carregada de ironia. — Quando você recuperar as forças, daqui a algumas horas, você vai voltar a me desprezar e odiar como antes. Isso é só efeito do elo que precisei estabelecer entre nós para transferir-lhe parte de minha magia.

— Mas agora... Agora eu sei o que você sente.

Desvio os olhos dos dele. Não sei como me justificar. Não sei o que dizer.

— Vamos, Harry — o nome proibido escapa-me dos lábios. Seguro-lhe o braço. — Vamos.

xSxSx

Cinco minutos depois estou de volta a Spinner's End. Pettigrew me olha com ar indagativo.

— Não encontrei ninguém por lá — eu lhe digo. — Acho que você está tendo visões.

Ele sacode a cabeça com veemência.

— Não, eu...

— Se você se comportar, eu não digo nada ao Mestre. Você nem mesmo tinha de estar lá. Afinal, se não me falha a memória, o Mestre mandou Fenrir e Mulciber ficarem lá, e não você...

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, começando a entender. Não sei bem qual é o jogo dele, mas, de um modo estranho, parece que estamos do mesmo lado do tabuleiro desta vez.

xSxSx

Não é possível. Prongs, o patronus de Harry. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele faz um gesto de cabeça para que eu o siga. Mas... para onde? Pego a vassoura e o sigo até a rua. Ele alça vôo. Eu subo na vassoura e vou atrás.

É noite, e o brilho da silhueta prateada do cervo se destaca contra o céu azul-escuro. É uma bela visão. Uma miragem. O destino é uma armadilha na qual irei cair. Não vai ser a primeira vez que me atirarei de cabeça em uma armadilha. A imagem da Cabana dos Gritos e do lobisomem me vem à mente.

Sou um homem procurado pelos Aurors. O que estou fazendo, seguindo o patronus do Garoto de Ouro, o garoto que me odeia e que, se não puder me matar ele mesmo, com certeza me entregará aos Aurors?

Mas uma outra voz dentro de mim diz que não, que ele jamais faria isso. Conheço essa voz; sei que será a minha ruína.

Estamos sobrevoando Hogsmeade agora. Tenho um arrepio ao ver que o cervo segue exatamente o caminho da Cabana dos Gritos. É um mau presságio.

Agora, no entanto, ele deriva um pouco para o oeste e entra em uma caverna.

Não sei que demônios me levam a segui-lo, mas o fato é que eu o sigo. De repente, ele desaparece, sugado pela varinha de Harry.

Aponto minha vassoura para baixo, aterrizo e apeio. Harry segura a varinha iluminada diante de mim.

Meu Deus. Como ele está bonito. Parece, incrivelmente, ter superado o trauma do que lhe aconteceu menos de um mês atrás. Como isso é possível? Estou a ponto de acreditar que ele é mesmo "O Escolhido"!

— Você parece... bem — eu lhe digo. Além de ser uma frase idiota, deve ser o eufemismo do século. Ele me deixa sem fôlego.

Ele sorri.

— Graças a você.

Ele deixa a varinha em um nicho nas paredes da caverna. Em meio à semi-escuridão, vejo o vulto dele aproximar-se de mim. Ele descansa as mãos sobre meus ombros. Meu coração dispara. Não entendo nada, mas também não quero entender. Passo meus braços ao redor da cintura dele e o puxo para mim, possessivamente.

Nossos corpos se tocam, e se encaixam perfeitamente — ele é só um pouquinho mais baixo do que eu. O suficiente para que seja confortável enterrar meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e aspirar profundamente o seu cheiro almiscarado e levemente cítrico.

— Eu não sei o que você fez, ou por que fez, mas não consigo acreditar que você seja mau. Sei que você está do meu lado. E não consegui mais parar de pensar em você, desde aquele dia. Acho que você me enfeitiçou — ele diz, e geme diante de minhas carícias.

Eu o aperto com força contra mim. Meus lábios ávidos procuram os dele, e os encontram já entreabertos, macios, maleáveis, levemente úmidos.

Ele é tão insano quanto a alegria que me invade. Não estou mais sozinho. Ele me quer. Eu sou um homem marcado, e tudo está contra mim, mas aqui, com ele, eu estou em casa.

Ele precisa de mim. Eu posso ajudá-lo, e muito. Talvez até venha a morrer por ele. Da forma como analiso a situação, é o mais provável. Não me importo. O que importa é que ele dá um sentido à minha vida.

**Fim**


End file.
